My Crush Is Also My Teacher
by goddessofsilvermoon
Summary: Sasuke is the most popular guy in high school senior class and all the girls would kill to have just one date with him... little did they know that he would soon have a crush on the hot new teacher, Naruto. narutoxsasuke narutoxitachi
1. Naruto Sensei

Chapter 1- Naruto Sensei

* * *

(I would usually do normal POV but…Sasuke's POV) 

"SASUKE-KUN!"

I sighed and walked on not even given the slightest attention to the two girls who practically worshiped me. Of course I didn't even bother memorizing there names… all I knew was that they are the president of "Sasuke fan club" and just by that I determined that they were crazy. (guess who the two girls are…it is really obvious)

"Sasuke-kun" one of them said as they grabbed onto my arms. God why do you have to punish me?

"Sakura! Get your hands off him he's mine!" yelled the second girl who, by the way, decided to hang on to my other arm. Hey at least they one had blond hair and not pink… well then again this one is way more flirty. Yuck…

"Both of you get off of me!" I yelled impatiently and they did. They both looked hurt and I walked on congratulating myself thinking that they would finally leave me alone but then…

"Call me!"

"Hey why would he call you!"

I let out a deep sigh. I had girls chasing me ever since middle school and when we got to high school it just got worst and when I consulted my 'problems' to my older brother, Itachi, he just laughed at me.

"Hey you ok?" asked a voice next to me.

I turned to see one of my friends, Neji. "This is the first day being a senior and I already got a bunch of girls asking me out, my brother decided it would be fun to tell the girls my phone number, and my mother still treats me like a little kid… but other then that I'm fine."

Neji just smirked, "Hey at least they didn't figure where's your locker… mine was already filled with love notes when I came to school." Oh right he also got a fan club chasing him… heh at least I'm not the only one…

"Hey I heard they changed the name of your fan club," he continued.

"Really? To what?" I asked not really interested.

"G.M.S.O.G.D." he answered simply

"What does that stand for?" I asked with a bit of interest.

" 'Give Me Sasuke Or Give Me Death'," Neji said with a smirk

I was just about to say something when behind us came the sound of squealing… oh joy. We didn't even look back, knowing the horror behind us we both ran and just as we thought there was the sound of many footsteps chasing us.

I ran fast as I could knowing if I stopped there would be trouble.

"Hey Sasuke over here!" yelled Neji right before he pulled me into the boy's restroom.

"Good thinking," I said as I leaned on the wall. Behind the door I heard the sighs and mutterings of the girls, "Now what?"

"Um… I never thought that far…" I looked around. There was one window but this wasn't like in the movies…I wouldn't just jump out the window just to get out of here… then again it was either that or the fan girls… _BEEEEEEP _

"DAMMIT! THE BELL!" we pushed the door and ran out side finding that all the girls already was running to their first class

I turned around and saw Neji running down the hall to his first class and thinking I should do the same ran to the opposite direction then… _BUMP_

The next thing I know I was on the floor and there were several books and papers on the floor. "Ow… I'm sorry," I said as I got up.

"No, no, it's fine I wasn't watching where I was going…"

I looked up and saw a guy with golden hair and blue eyes and he seems to be few years older then me… If I said to my self that he wasn't handsome I would be lying.

He smiled at me as he stood up. I blushed furiously. What the hell is going on? Why am I, Uchiha Sasuke who was never interested in anyone, be blushing?

"Well you should be getting to class... um?"

"Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke," I said still a bit flushed.

"Well then Uchiha-kun you should be on your way," he said with another smile… then he walked right by me.

I couldn't help but to stare after him… then it clicked in my mind…

"SHIT! I GOT TO GET TO CLASS!"

* * *

I opened the door quietly and entered the class… 

"Your late Uchiha Sasuke," said a strict voice which belonged to none other then Tsunade, our principle. I looked around all the eyes were on me and I realized most of the girls from my fan club was in this class… dammit…

"I'm sorry I um…"

"He was helping me Tsunade-San," said a voice right behind me. I turned to see that man I bumped into few minutes back.

"Well in that case, sit down Sasuke," said Tsunade. But I just stood there still looking at the man with blond hair and my heart was beating faster then ever…

Tsunade coughed loudly and I just ran to the nearest seat and sat down. "How wonderful, you choose the seat right next to me," said a quiet voice next to me… oh crap… I choose the seat right next to the girl with the pink hair…

I started to bang my head on the desk. "oh sasuke-kun don't look so down I'm right next to you," said another voice… so I choose the seat right between the girl with pink hair and the girl with blond hair… NOOOOOOO-

"Class!" came Tsunade's voice once more and everyone looked at her, "well as you know our formal History teacher have retired…"

"thank god," said some random girl in front of him, "he was really old."

But not hearing this Tsunade continue, "So I introduce you your new teacher, Uzumaki Naruto."

Now this man, Naruto was next to Tsunade and was smiling at the class.

"OMG! REALLY!" said one of the girls jumping up

"BUT YOU LOOK SOOOO YOUNG!" said another practically squealing.

I noticed that they weren't really complaining … actually they were all happy… but how can I blame them he was really good-looking not to mention he seemed to be younger then most of the teachers.

"Oh god! Catch me before I faint," said a girl in row front of him. Now he recognized this girl… she was the president of Neji's fan club and her name was…um was… Tenten… yeah Tenten that was the name

"Yeah I hear you he is totally hot!" said one of Tenten's friend Temari. I scowled; they better not try anything funny… wait why am I feeling jealous? It is not like I have a crush on either of those girls… unless…

"I know your all happy and I expect that you all listen and respect him," Tsunade said as she left. But as soon as she closed the door every girl started talking even louder.

"Settle down Settle down," said the new teacher, "If you have question or comment please raise your hand."

The room fell silent but dozens of hand shot up.

"Yes?" Naruto said as he pointed at the girl who was sitting on the right of me.

"Hi my name is Ino Yamanaka and I think I am speaking for all the girls in this class when I say you are really hot," she said. I looked at her twitching. Then she lowered her voice, "Don't worry Sasuke-kun I still like you too." I was about to puke…

"Um…Thank you," Naruto said with uncertainty I noticed by the way he talked he seemed more of a friendly type … he turned to look at other people who had their hands up. "Yes?" he said looking at… Tenten?

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she said smiling and all the girls listened intently. I looked at her shocked.

"Wow! Is Tenten giving up on Neji?" asked Kiba who was sitting a bit away from him.

The boy who he was talking to looked shocked as well, "The new teacher isn't THAT good- looking right Hinata?"

"um…w-well…" The girl tried to answer back.

I looked around the class and I realized that I wasn't the only one who was attracted to him… it was almost rest of the class…

"No." Naruto answered… at this moment all the girls changed glance.

Tenten leaned back in her seat, "you know I might just give up on Neji-kun for you," she said with a smile…

_Heh…this would be an interesting year…_

_

* * *

_

I didn't know if people would read my story so I kept it short... so if you want me to continue please review! ;

_(short) Preview of next chapter- _

_Naruto: um... are you gay?_

_Kakashi: if I said yes would you go out with me?_

_Sasuke(thinking): he better be joking!_


	2. Kakashi the Pervert

Chapter 2- Kakashi the Pervert

* * *

It was only Naruto's second day at work but he was already known threw out the school as the best looking teacher. Everywhere he went he received greetings from girls and when he smiled back or said a simple 'hi' they started squealing. Also the class that was once called History should be changed to 'Narutory' because in every class when Naruto would try to teach bunch of girls would raise their hands and ask him about his personal life. (and Naruto was too nice to yell at them) 

"Hey Sasuke!" said Neji as he hit his black haired friend on the back of the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for!" Sasuke yelled.

"The class is over everyone is leaving!"

Sasuke looked around and realized that his friend was right, "oh…"

Neji sighed, it seemed as though the young Uchiha wasn't really paying attention in class. When he saw Sasuke writing on a piece of paper he thought he was taking notes… obviously he was wrong…

Sasuke started to grab his books and stood up ready to leave, "Hey Neji are you coming?"

"Sasuke?"

"Huh?" he said as he looked back.

"Do you have a crush on the new teacher?" asked Neji

Sasuke blushed, "What makes you say that!" he yelled

Neji just simply held up the paper that Sasuke had been writing on for the whole period. It was just a regular notebook paper that most people carried in their binders but what was interesting about this one is that 'someone' had wrote the name "Naruto" over and over again until it filled up the whole page…

"I didn't write that!" Sasuke lied.

"It fell from your binder," smirked Neji, "oh and also…" he flipped the paper over and on the back there was the word 'Uzumaki' written over and over again.

Sasuke snatched the paper away from Neji and glared at him, "It is not like I like him," he said as he walked out of the classroom.

Neji walked beside him, "Maybe you should talk to him."

"What! Hell no! I told you I don't like him!"

"No, I didn't mean it like that," said Neji with a small laugh, Sasuke just glared at him even more, "No, I mean you should go and thank him."

"And why would I do that?"

Neji smirked, "For being so attractive…"

Sasuke fell to the hard floor then raised his head, "WHAT?"

The Hyuuga boy looked down at him, "geesh… you never let me finish my sentence do you?" he sighed, "I meant you should thank him for being so attractive because now you have less girls chasing you now."

Sasuke started to get up getting lost in his own thoughts. If truth be told he didn't know whether to be happy or miserable. Think of it this way… fan girls started to leave him alone since they were all going crazy over Naruto-san which was a good thing BUT that meant that there was more chance that Naruto-san would go out with another girl… which was obviously a bad thing…

"Hey Sasuke snap out of it," whispered Neji.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked his friend but before he could get a reply…

"Hello Uchiha-kun."

Sasuke turned around to see the one person who could make his heart stop… Naruto.

Noticing that his friend was to shock to speak Neji quickly tried to draw attention to himself. "Hello Sensei." He said loudly.

"Oh hello… oh dammit I keep on forgetting your name…" Naruto said with a nervous smile.

"Hyuuga Neji," Neji said quickly.

"Sorry my bad," started their blond hair teacher, "I'm just really bad at remembering names."

"You remembered Sasuke's name," said Neji with a smirk. Sasuke hearing this glared at his friend.

Naruto smiled, "Well that is because he looks so much like his brother."

Both Neji and Sasuke looked up at him shocked. 'Wait he knows Itachi?' thought Sasuke.

"Well anyways the school is over isn't it about time you left the building?" he asked with a sweet smile.

"W-we were just about to leave sensei," said Sasuke. He almost called his teacher by his first name but he stopped himself just in time. It wasn't like his teacher would mind it's just it would have been really embarrassing not to mention Neji would never let him live it down. 'Maybe it was a bad thing I wrote 'Naruto' over and over again' he thought

"Alright then see you tomorrow Uchiha-kun Hyuuga-kun," Naruto said before walking past them in the direction to the teacher's room.

"How in the world does he know about Itachi?" asked Sasuke as he started to walk again.

Neji looked as if he was thinking for a moment then, "hey now that I think about it wouldn't your brother and Naruto-sensei be about the same age?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, "maybe…"

* * *

(Later that day) 

Sasuke smiled a little as he sat in the living room "reading". If anyone thought he was smiling because of something in the book they were wrong (he wasn't even reading anyways...). What he was actually smiling about was the fact that his sensei actually remembered his name.

"What are you so happy about little brother?"

"AHHHHH!" Sasuke practically jump, "Why are you keep doing that! Why? Can't you just leave me in peace!"

"No," Itachi answered simply, Sasuke just glared at him, "So what were you smiling about?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said as he started to walk up the stairs… where was he going? He had no clue, anywhere away from Itachi.

"What is it?" Itachi asked as he quickened his pace to catch up to his younger brother, "Is it some BOY at school?" he emphasized the word 'boy'.

This was the reason Sasuke regretted ever telling his brother that he was gay. At that time he thought Itachi was the best person to talk to considering he was also gay...

"Since your not giving me an answer I'll take that as a yes," said Itachi with a slight smirk, "So who is it? Is it that Neji kid?"

Sasuke turned sharply towards him, "What? Neji? HELL NO!"

"So who is it?"

The younger Uchiha turned away, "One thing I learned from the past is never tell you any of my secrets. Besides why would I tell you who I like?"

"Because, little brother, if you don't you would have to face our dear parents," Itachi made his voice dramatic before continuing, "Who would be devastated at the fact that their now only perfect son is in love with a someone from the same gender." (They already know Itachi is gay)

Sasuke glared at Itachi, "Now I'm beginning to wish I was the one to tell them first that I was gay."

Itachi smiled almost innocently but Sasuke knew better that that was not possible.

He sighed, "My history teacher…" he said

Itachi almost laughed, "Your teacher? What? Was he that attractive for you to abandon all those pretty fan girls that chase you around?"

Sasuke turned around about to go into his room and lock the door… but then something came back to him… when he was young and Itachi was in high school he brought home someone claiming that he was his friend. Of course at that time he was too embarrassed to come out and say hello property… all he remembered was that this Itachi's friend had blond hair and blue eyes…

"Itachi?"

"hn?"

"Few years back when you were in high school you brought home a friend and you never did that before."

"Well he was special."

"What happened to him? Do you know?"

Itachi looked at him curiously, "He went to study to become a teacher. Why?"

"You know the teacher I had a crush on… his name is Uzumaki Naruto. Does the name sound familiar?"

* * *

(the next day) 

"Sasuke-kun? Are you listening to me?" asked Ino as she waived her hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"What?" Sasuke said irritated. He wasn't exactly paying attention as he had more important thing to worry about rather then reading the chapter from the history book.

"Sasuke-kun are you already done reading?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah whatever." Was the answer, 'I can't believe I didn't recognize him…' Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto reading his own book while everyone else was finishing up reading the chapter in the history book, 'I wonder if he still likes Itachi…' A sad look came upon the young Uchiha's face.

_(Flashback)_

"_Naruto used to be my boyfriend," said Itachi, "I can see why you fell for him. He is defiantly attractive and has great personality…"_

"_So why did you break up?" asked Sasuke._

"_We didn't exactly break up… he just wanted to study to become a teacher and I wanted to become a doctor."_

"_Didn't you ever call him?"_

"_I wanted to face him proudly when I actually achieved my goals."_

"_Well you became a doctor 3 month ago why didn't you contact him then?" Sasuke was hoping to get a answer of 'I don't like him anymore' or 'he doesn't like me anymore' because he knew that if Itachi wanted his sensei he would to whatever to get him._

"_He probably forgot who I am so there was no point." Said Itachi, "I don't want to make fool of myself in front of one person I actually liked."_

'_He didn't forget you,' thought Sasuke, 'but then again you don't have to know that do you brother?'_

_(End of flashback)_

'He looks depressed,' thought Ino as she watched Sasuke, 'Wonder what is wrong with him…'

"Sasu-" she was about to say something when she was cut off by the speaker.

" _Hey Tsunade-San is this thing even on?... oh it is ok then... Yo, this is your vice principle Hatake Kakashi speaking"_

Everyone looked up from their books, after all this is Kakashi they were talking about. He was their vice principle and also most people's P.E. teacher… no one knew how he ended up having both those jobs but every time he made announcement like this it ended up giving them all a good laugh so…

_I know it is the third day Naruto-chan started to teach at this school but I haven't seen him in person to congratulate him..."_

Everyone in Naruto's class looked at their sensei to see his reaction of being called Naruto-CHAN. Naruto finally looked up from his book, 'so this is Kakashi I heard so much about' he thought.

"…_So I would appreciate it if Naruto would please come to my office immediately."_

They all waited for the click sound of the microphone being turned off but it never came… as usual…

'Probably that old pervert forgot to turn off the speaker again.' thought Sasuke with a sigh.

Naruto got up from his seat, "I would like everyone to remain quiet until I come back," he said before leaving the classroom.

As soon as he was gone people started to whisper, discussing their own theory of why Kakashi wanted to see Naruto but soon there were voices from the speaker again which meant that Kakashi really did forget to turn off the microphone and they all fell silent.

"_So why did you want to see me?" _came Naruto's voice from the speaker.

Everyone in the classroom got quiet to listen. 'heh maybe it was a good thing he forgot to turn off the microphone… now I can hear the whole conversation,' thought Sasuke.

"_My my I didn't know you would be this cute. Then again maybe I should have guessed since the half of the student population is dieing to get your attention…"_

Sasuke almost fell off his seat, 'w-what did that pervert just say?' he thought

He wasn't the only one who was shocked, the rest of the class were and judging by the fact there were no noise from the hallway or outside, every other class stopped what they were doing and was listening to this conversation.

"…………………… _are you gay?" _came the voice of their teacher

Some people in the class started to giggle and the class next door broke into fit of laughter.

"_If I said yes would you go out with me?" _

This shut everyone up… there was a dead silence from both inside and outside of the building.

'He better be joking!' thought Sasuke.

"_um……"_

"_Don't worry I was just kidding!" _

'Was he?' thought Sasuke.

"_So why did you call me in here?"_

"_you know you seems to be in a hurry. Someone might think you hate me." _

"yeah well duh!" thought Tenten who was listening to the conversation with great deal of interest.

"_well I have a class to teach."_

"_Alright alright… I called you in here because a friend of mine told me he wanted to see you."_

"_And who might this be?"_

There was a silent where everyone was listening trying to listen for the name then…

"**_Itachi!"_** Naruto's voice seemed to be shocked…

"WHAT!" Sasuke stood up knocking his chair. Everyone turned to look at him knowing that the great Itachi was Sasuke's older brother.

* * *

ok so this is the end of the second chapter... I am really greatful that you are taking the time to read my story and thank you to everyone who reviewed before... (reviews are what makes me want to write the next chapter)... by the way there might be quite a few pairings with naruto but it would mostly be NarutoxItachi and NarutoxSasuke

* * *

**oh and a small preview of next chapter - **

Itachi: It's been a long time since we were alone like this... (thinking)_I'm sure sasuke will kill me later though_

Naruto: You know this doesn't mean I forgive you.

Itachi: (smile) I know...

-Y-A-O-I-R-U-L-E-S-

Naruto: are you alright Hyuuga-kun?

Neji: Yeah just fine

Naruto: ...I'm sorry...

Neji: It's ok... I understand...

(I just love making people guess)


	3. Friend and Enemy

Chapter 3- Friend and Enemy

* * *

Ithink before I get too deep into the story I should explain a little bit about the school they all go to and what happened between Itachi and Naruto… 

First of all the school… the school can't be really called high school because there is another building right next to it that is connected and it is a college. People who are very smart (like Neji) would take some college classes (that is why Neji went to the opposite direction as Sasuke in the first chapter). Tsunade has control over the college building as well as the high school and is responsible for anything happening at the campus. But you haven't met any characters from the college because students from the college side of the building usually do not come to the high school part.

However just because a student was in the high school does not mean that they are accepted in the college (they only take the best). Naruto was accepted but chose to go to a different college since he wanted to focus on just being a teacher. Itachi however decided to take college at the school since he wasn't really sure what he was going to be. But he took longer then Naruto since being a doctor mean you have to study for another couple of years.

There are secrets in the high school parts of the building because of two formal students called Naruto and Itachi. At the time when Naruto and Itachi was in this school being gay meant you would be kicked out of the school so they kept it a secret… but I'll stop here since I don't really want to give out too much info…

* * *

(After school at a café) 

"You know I never thought you would grow up to be this cute," said Itachi as he leaned back on his chair.

Naruto just glared at him and continued to drink his coffee…

"Oh come on can't we just have a simple conversation? After all you did agree to come here with me…"

"What are you talking about you bastard, you blackmailed me."

Itachi smiled. 'Geesh I hate it when he act all innocent,' thought Naruto, 'and to think I used to think he was attractive…' –sigh-

"Aww," exclaimed the older Uchiha as he leaned on the table between them and cupped Naruto's face, "I thought you liked spending time with me." –twitch twitch-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!" came the sound of squealing girls.

'Ah dammit,' thought Naruto as he stood up, "What are you girls doing here?" he asked the girls who were few feet away them (giggling).

When they heard their Sensei's question though, they came out from behind the wall where they were hiding.

"We're sorry sensei," said Tenten uneasily.

"We just wanted to know what was going on," said Sakura blushing.

"Uh huh!" nodded Ino.

Naruto sighed and looked at the large group of girl (Tenten, Ino, and Sakura weren't the only ones); "I knew something like this would happen," said Naruto, "…girls…."

"Come on Naruto-chan you can't really say they did this because they were girls…" Naruto turned around to see Itachi who was also getting up from his chair, smiling.

Itachi lightly pushed his bangs away from his eyes (girls squealed in delight, -obviously they thought Itachi was hot-), "after all," he continued, "they aren't the only ones who are eavesdropping." He turned around, "I thought you knew better then that, little brother."

All the girls looked shocked when they saw Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and other boys slowly walking out from their hiding place.

Sasuke glared at Itachi, "Stop acting like you know everything." He said bitterly

Itachi smirked then turned back to Naruto, "So Naruto-chan why don't we go for a walk," then without even hearing Naruto's answer he dragged him outside.

"S-sasuke-kun?" said Sakura slowly.

Sasuke, Neji, and the other boys ran out of the café blushing in embarrassment.

* * *

(Naruto's POV) 

"It's been a long time since we were alone like this..."

I didn't look at him, "You know this doesn't mean I forgive you" _I don't think I can ever forgive you…_

"I know."

I looked at him and was shocked when I saw that he was smiling.

_Few years back I would have done anything to see you smile but now I just hate it… I just hate the fact that you were able to move on with you life and find happiness while I just dwelled on the past…_

(I won't tell you what happened afterwards just to keep you guessing...)

_

* * *

_

(The Next day) (P.E Class)

"_Did you hear about Naruto sensei?"_

"_I heard he was going out with Itachi-"_

Sasuke dribbled the basketball trying to concentrate…

"_I heard they were going out since high school-"_

"_-what? Really?" _

"_But don't you think they make a good couple?"_

He shot the ball and it missed…

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at the girls who were talking. They looked at him frightened then started to run away.

"Stop yelling," said Neji as he glared at him.

"What?" asked Sasuke… this has never happened before, usually Neji would just ignore it… also he never glared at him.

Neji stood up from the bench he was sitting, "I said stop yelling because you're hurting my ears," Sasuke recognized hatred in his voice.

"What's gotten into you?" said Sasuke frowning.

Neji just glared at him once more then started to walk off.

"Why is he acting like that?" he asked Kiba.

"Oh you don't know? Well-"

* * *

It was after school and Naruto sat in his classroom thinking. 'Stupid Itachi… why does he have to show his face again…' he thought, 'I can't believe this acually happened!' 

"Naruto Sensei?"

"huh? Oh hello Uchi- I mean Sasuke-kun" Sasuke blushed at being called by his first name but recovered quickly.

"Were you thinking? I called your name like 5 times," said Sasuke as he walked over to his teacher.

"Well kinda," he replied with a smile.

Sasuke realized that the smile was different from before, "Are you ok?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you called me 'Sasuke', you usually called my by my last name."

Naruto smiled, "Well you and Itachi both have the same last name so not to be confused-"

Sasuke frowned, 'He only calls Itachi by his first name… were they that close? Are they still that close?' "Sensei, are you and my brother… um…"

"No," replied Naruto before Sasuke could finish his question, "don't worry that was years ago."

"I see," he said still not really convinced.

"By the way why are you here?"

"huh?"

"I mean the school ended and you aren't with your friend," Naruto looked worried.

Sasuke realized he was talking about Neji and looked away so not to look at his teacher in the eyes, "oh… um we just got into a fight."

"Well I got in fight with my friends a lot too."

Sasuke looked back at him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What would you do if your best friend liked the same person as you do…" –blush-

"So you and Neji got into a fight because you both like the same person?" Naruto held back a laugh.

Sasuke blushed even more. 'heh, he looks cute when he is blushing wait did I just say that? What in the world am I thinking! I'm his teacher!'

"Well I guess it depends on the situation… but can you really hate Neji for liking the same person as you do?"

Sasuke thought about the answer, "I guess not…"

Naruto smiled.

He sighed then turned around to leave, "Ok… I'll just go home…"

"Well see you tomorrow then Sasuke-kun," he said waiving his hand.

-Blush- "yeah… tomorrow… right…" when he shut the door behind him he started to run down the hallway, 'I'll be lucky if I can even face him tomorrow without embarrassing myself!'

* * *

(Back to Naruto) 

Naruto was smiling slightly still, 'heh… Neji and Sasuke are suppose to be the most popular guys in the school and to think they like the same person… wonder who the lucky person it…'

"Sensei, I need to talk to you," said a voice behind him.

Naruto turned kind of surprised there was someone else in the room… 'He must have came in when I was lost in my own thoughts.' "Sure Hyuuga-kun…I was kind of expecting that you would come…"

"I saw Sasuke in here," he said bitterly

"He just came in to ask me something," Naruto stood up. There was no point of sitting down anyways… after all if he was sitting down he would have to be looking up at Neji since he was only one or two inch taller then him.

"So why are you here, Hyuuga-kun?" Naruto asked.

"Neji… call me Neji," he said, "after all that is what everyone calls me…"

Naruto didn't get the hint, "Alright then, Neji-kun…" then he turned, walked over to his desk, and start to gather his things, "…so I heard about you and Sasuke…" he turned but gasped in surprise when Neji was right in front of him, 'ok…now creepy… how can he move so fast and not make any noise!'

"So does that mean you know who I like?" Neji said.

Naruto on the other hand was still in shock and didn't notice a hand that was tracing his neck line, "um… no…" he answered.

Neji then smiled and it was the first time Naruto had seen him do so… but he didn't really have time to think or even had the time to be shock for at that moment Neji firmly pressed his lips against his.

'WTF!' his mind screamed, 'I CAN'T BE KISSING NEJI! HIS MY STUDENT FOR HEAVEN SAKE!' Naruto then getting to his senses pushed him away, "What Exactly Were You Thinking!" he said a little louder then usual.

Neji stayed silent… Naruto turned around so not to face Neji, "You are one of my student and… I can't think of you anything more then that," he said calmly, "A-are you alright Hyuuga-kun?

"Yea just fine," he said as he turned his back on Naruto,

Naruto looked at him for a moment, "I'm sorry,"

"It's ok… I understand," he was kind of expecting this…

Neji walked slowly away but when he reached the door he turned around to see Naruto before leaving…

* * *

It was about 7 and Naruto was driving home still thinking of what happened few hours ago… 

_I can't believe this actually happened… what the hell am I going to do tomorrow! Now I actually wished I took Kakashi's warning more seriously… never did I thought I'll live to actually think that. –sigh- -thinking- -thinking- wait…wait a moment… didn't Neji and Sasuke get in a fight because they both like the same person? (o.O)… -silence- ok… maybe Sasuke thought they liked the same person and got into a fight… yeah that seems about right… at least Sasuke and Neji won't be fighting anymore…

* * *

_

(The next day)

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke turned around, "What Hyuuga?" he said coldly

Neji looked around to see if anyone was near them, "look, I want to apologies for acting like a jerk yesterday… and…" he swallowed, "…I'll help you get Naruto sensei away from your brother…"

The black haired teen just started at him shocked, "I never thought you would actually say sorry…"

Neji looked away, "yeah yeah whatever."

Sasuke smirked, "come on let's go, we're going to be late for Math again… and Iruka sensei would give us another lecture." He started walking again…

Neji followed him, "Hey but still you have to grow about 3 inch or so if you want to have a chance," he said smirking.

Sasuke put his arms around Neji and started to chock him, "Are you calling me short! You have no right, your only one inch taller then me!"

"ok ok!" Neji said hurriedly, "just… let go!"

* * *

Neji read over the math problem they were told to do and started to work on it, '… Iruka sensei always gives us such easy problems … I can finish this in seco-' his thoughts was distracted by sound coming next to him… 

"Sasuke! Wake up!" he whispered.

No reply…

"Sasuke you got to-" the door of their class room opened, 'oh god…' he thought, "Sasuke! Wake up! Naruto- Sensei is here!"

Sasuke bolted upright, "What did you say?"

Neji just pointed at the door which just opened revealing their blond hair sensei.

"Oh Naruto-kun why are you here?" asked Iruka with a smile.

Naruto walked towards him smiling, "just came to give you this back…" he said handing him a book, "sorry I didn't know you had a class right now…"

Neji looked at Sasuke and almost laughed when he saw his friend holding a book in front of him hiding his face… behind the book though Sasuke was blushing furiously.

"_Yo! This is Kakashi speaking!" (the microphone)_

Everyone stopped to listen and Sasuke lowered the book he was holding, 'what does the pervert want now?' he thought

"_I just wanted to ask… Naruto-chan why wouldn't you go out with me!"_

Everyone broke into laughter… not just Iruka's class but from other classes and outside as well. Naruto on the other hand was red as a tomato…

"_ow! Ow! Ok Tsunade-san it was just a joke! Stop ow hitting me! OW!"_

They all laughed even more… well except Sasuke… 'I need to thank Tsunade when I get a chance,' thought Sasuke

"I think you got another rival," said Neji with a smirk. Sasuke glared

"_ok… really that was a joke… well I did ask Naruto-chan before but he said no then too…"_

'What kind of idiot would say that to the whole school?' Naruto thought angrily.

"_Anyways… Naruto get your cute ass to my office and get your manga… you left it here…"_

Naruto blushed, 'oh god please don't say that title…please'

"_What kind of teacher would read mangas?"_

Then came Tsunade's voice, "_Like you're the one to talk Kakashi! You read mangas 24/7!"_

"_Oh right… hey at least I read something more appropriate then this! Seriously Naruto, you read **Yaoi mangas**?"_

'I so going to kill you Kakashi!' thought Naruto as he felt all the eyes staring at him…

" '_The Art of Loving'_ (the yaoi manga) _is this any good?"_

'oh god!' Naruto ran out of the classroom and dashed to Kakashi's office to stop him from embarrassing him any more.

The whole building was silent listening to see what will happen next…

* * *

(cliff hanger!) I love reviews! oh and also I drew Sasuke in school uniform and if you want to see it it is at www. phelios123. deviantart. com (no space) I'm also going to draw Naruto later... 

**(Preview) (Naruto goes to get his manga back and make Kakashi shut up...)**

Naruto: What in the world is your problem!

Kakashi: Oh should I tell the whole school about Itachi as well? -smirk-

Naruto: Don't you dare!

from outside and rest of the building the most students are chanting "TELL! TELL! TELL!"

Naruto: Kakashi I'll do anything!

Sasuke: what!

Neji: this isn't going to be pleasent

Kakashi: anything you say?


	4. Neji’s So Called Brilliant Plan

Sorry but this chapter had to be short since I don't have much time…

Chapter 4- Neji's So Called Brilliant Plan

* * *

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS YOUR PROBLEM?" screamed Naruto as he banged the door open.

Kakashi looked at him and smiled then turned back to the microphone, "Oh should I tell the whole school about Itachi as well?" he asked sweetly

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

From outside of the office the whole school was listening and was starting to yell, "Tell! Tell! Tell!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Kakashi! I'll do anything!"

There was a big silent both inside and outside of the office…

"Anything you say?" said Kakashi with a smirk…

**(Iruka's class)**

'HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS!' All of Sasuke's attention was on the conversation but next to him Neji stood up.

"huh? Where are you going?"

"To the office…" he replied with a smirk

**(Back to Naruto)**

Naruto stayed silent some what regretting what he said…

Kakashi turned of the microphone and the whole school started to protest.

"Well some of the teacher and I are going to go to a club tonight why don't you come with us?"

Naruto looked at him in disbelief. He never liked clubs… the one and only time he went was when Itachi dragged him… and well… something happened that made him never go back. "Is Tsunade-san going?" he asked

"Yes she is…"

"Ok then fine." He said as he left the room… but it wasn't to long before he barged in again, "Give me back my manga!"

* * *

"That was soooooooooo unfair, sensei!" cried some of the girls at P.E.

"Well it was a private conversation," said Kakashi.

Sasuke glared at him, "Then you should have turned off the microphone from the beginning," he said. All the girls looked shocked that Sasuke joined the conversation…

Kakashi smiled at him, "Be careful Sasuke or I might tell the whole school about your crush…" Yes Kakashi fingered it out…

Sasuke blushed and all the girls started to nag Kakashi to tell them who…

* * *

"God today is the worst day of my life," Sasuke said as he walked with Neji.

Neji looked silent for a while… it seemed as though he was thinking but Sasuke wasn't sure, "Hey Neji?" he asked

"Huh what?"

"Did you have a bad day as well?"

Neji was about to say something but paused, "um… yeah! Hey since we both had a bad day you want to go to a club tonight?"

Sasuke looked at him eyes wide, "W-what did you say?" it was usually him who asked Neji to go to a club, then Neji would protest, and later he and few others would just drag him there… "um… ok I guess…"

"Ok then see you later…" Neji started to walk off.

'something is not right here…' Sasuke thought as he watched Neji leave

* * *

"So did Sasuke suspect anything?" asked Kiba.

"Well maybe but he wasn't sure…" replied Neji as he scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"It would be cool if this plan actually works," said Lee.

Neji looked up at him, "You just want Sasuke to be with Naruto-sensei so you can have Sakura…"

Lee blushed, "Well… that is one of the reasons… but I mean Sasuke never liked anyone… this might make him more… you know"

"Friendly." Kiba finished the sentence for him

"Yes!" said Lee… then he turned to Neji, "So did you get this all planed out?"

Neji smiled sweetly almost frightening the other two teens, "Of Course."

* * *

I promise the next chapter would be long to make up for this one…

sorry I can't put a preview this time since it would give everything away…


	5. Mission Success

Chapter 5- Mission Success

* * *

Jiraiya was gone only 2 minutes after they arrived at the bar but of course no one was really worried. Most of the other teachers such as Anko, Gai, Kakashi, and Kurenai were off dancing and Tsunade was just sitting next to Naruto, obviously tired. 

"You know I never thought you guys, not including Kakashi and Jiraiya-san, would come to this sort of places," said Naruto as he watched people dance.

Tsunade smiled, "Come on, Naruto we all like to have fun sometimes," she said as she sipped her drink; Naruto didn't even ask what it was.

"But your-" Tsunade covered blonde's mouth before he can say her age…

"ok… ok fine I won't say your age out loud…"

"Hey Naruto why don't you get a girlfriend or something?" asked Tsunade, "I mean, come on, I'm sure there is like a long line of girls who are more then willing to date you… just because you broke off your last engagement that does not mean you should stop dating..."

"Whatever…" he said as he looked away from her

The older woman just smirked, "or… is it that you already have someone you like..." from what she could see, Naruto was blushing, "are you not telling me because the person is actually a guy?" yes she did know Naruto was bi, "Come on Naruto this isn't like the old days…"

Naruto still didn't look at her, "Yes he is a guy…"

Tsunade suddenly got interested, after all she was like his older sister, "so who is he? It can't be Kakashi, right?"

Naruto turned to her sharply, "Hell no!"

* * *

"Gosh Neji what is that stuff?" asked Kiba as he looked over at Sasuke who was practically sleeping… 

"Don't worry it won't harm him… he's just a little drunk…" said Neji as he leaned on the chair.

Sasuke started to mumble something…

"Little?" asked Shino

"Don't you think you gave him a little too much of that drink?" asked Shikamaru who was next to Sasuke

Neji just smirked, "maybe…" he said then he looked at his watch, "ok… exactly 30 minutes from now Sasuke would wake up…"

"Ok then!" said Lee as he got up from his chair.

* * *

"NO!" 

"Oh come on Naruto have some fun!"

"I SAID NO!" he yelled as he pushed away to drink Kakashi was offering him; he really didn't trust him…

"Why not?" said Anko, who was one of the few who wasn't drunk.

Tsunade smiled, "well few years back Naruto got drunk and-"

Naruto covered her mouth, "if you tell what happened I'll tell the whole school your real age."

"Fine fine…"

Naruto was about to sit back down when something or someone caught his eyes, "Sasuke!" he yelled; all the teachers turned to see where Naruto was looking at.

Tsunade was the first one to react, "Neji, Kiba what happened?" she asked as she looked at Neji and Kiba who were practically carrying the limp Sasuke.

"Heh… well… funny story," said Kiba uneasily

Naruto walked towards them, "He's… drunk," said Naruto to Tsunade after looking over at Sasuke.

Tsunade looked at Neji.

"Well… Sasuke had too much of this drink and it seems like he got drunk," said Neji as he took a sideway glance at Naruto.

"We were going to take him home," said Kiba.

There was a silence then…

"I'll take him to my house," said Naruto, "it's not far from here and Itachi can pick him up tomorrow."

Neji smiled slightly, 'success' he thought

Kakashi started to stand up, "well I can help you carry him…"

"That isn't necessary," said Naruto who was already carrying Sasuke on his back. Sasuke, being asleep, was resting his head on Naruto's shoulders…

"Alright then, Naruto, you should hurry home," said Tsunade before Kakashi could say another word.

Naruto nodded as he left the bar…

When they were out of sight Tsunade turned to Neji and Kiba, "well as for you two and few others who were here with you," she said in a whisper, "I would like to talk to you all at Monday."

Neji and Kiba nodded knowing they can't fool their principle.

* * *

'What in the world?' thought Sasuke… 

"Itachi! Thank god, I thought you might no answer the phone!"

Sasuke, realizing whose voice that was, opened his eyes slightly… they seemed to be in a car and when he meant 'they' he meant himself and his sensei. He thought for a moment then decided to portend he was still asleep to figure out what was going on.

"_Naruto? What's going on? What happened?" _Sasuke heard his brother's voice; obviously the phone was on speaker since Naruto was driving.

"Well… I got dragged to the bar by Kakashi and other teachers and…"

"_What! You did! Are you still with Kakashi? Did he do something perverted to you?" _he was kind of shock to hear his brother in a panic…

Naruto sighed, "NO, I'm not with him right now! But that is not the point!" Sasuke then realized he never heard his teacher talk so casually to anyone before other then yelling at Kakashi…

"Well I was just talking, then we saw Sasuke **drunk** and was being carried by Neji and Kiba."

'I'm so going to kill Neji!' thought Sasuke realizing what happened

"_Really? My brother, Sasuke?"_

"Yes! Who other Sasuke do we know!"

"_Right… well what happened?"_

"I couldn't just leave him there so I'm taking him back to my house."

Sasuke smiled slightly, 'so he actually cared…wait… his house?'

"_You could have just left him there…"_

oh he was going to kill his brother when he got back him

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY ITACHI!"

"_ok…ok… you don't have to yell…I'm just saying this isn't the first time this happened…"_

"Really?"

"_Yes… and every time I would have to go and pick him up."_

Sasuke twitched, 'oh god, what well he think of me! He'll probably think I do this everyday! -thinking…thinking- oh so that is why I woke up in the bath tub, fully dressed and had no idea how I got there; it was all Itachi's fault!... and to think I actually believed him when he said I was sleep walking.'

"_Um… did my brother say anything to you?"_

"What are you talking about?"

"_Um… did he tell you anything? Um… like a confession or something?"_

It took all of Sasuke to not take that phone and throw it out the window…

"Itachi what do you think! He is asleep!"

"_Oh… ok… I thought when you said he was drunk I thought he was you know half awake or something… well just whatever he tell you, you shouldn't believe it… after all he can't really think what he is saying when he is drunk."_

"Huh?"

"_Nevermind…"_

"Ok… well anyways… I'm just going to take him to my house… we are almost there anyways."

"_Alright then… I'll just stop by tomorrow morning…"_

"K… bye"

Sasuke felt the car stop and he continued to pretend to be asleep… the next thing he knew HIS SENSEI was carrying him into a large house… he tried not to blush but that was very hard since he was resting his head on his shoulders. 'God he smell so good…' he thought

Half of him was relieved that his sensei set him down on a bed but half of him felt sad… He just laid there pretending to be asleep until there was the sound of the door being shut as Naruto left the room.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes but it took time for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He always imagined his teacher's room… well the whole house actually, to be small considering he just lived by himself but from what he saw, it was totally the opposite. The room wasn't small at all… and judging by the size of this room he guessed the whole house must be pretty big.

Sasuke tried to get up but found that he couldn't… 'What did Neji give me?' he thought desperately as he tried to stay still so to make the headache stop. 'Dammit! I can't move!'

* * *

Naruto took a sip of his drink as he flipped another page of a photo album. He laughed slightly as his eyes rested on a photo of young Itachi running away from Tsunade, who was obviously trying to beat the crap out of him. 

'I remember that,' thought Naruto with smile, 'I took that photo when Itachi accidentally called Tsunade-san 'old lady' and he had to run away since she was about to beat him up.'

Naruto flipped another page and saw many pictures of him when he was in high school… he let out a sigh then closed the album. He was about to put the heavy album in the book shelf when a picture fell out from it.

Naruto knelt down and picked it up… The picture was of him with LONG hair and wearing a pink kimono that made him really look like a girl.

"I'll kill Itachi for this one," he thought as he went back to his chair and sat down still looking at the picture.

There was a time when he was in 6th grade where he kept his hair long and was almost always mistaken as a girl. He was really innocent back then and didn't really mind being called a girl.

**-Flashback-**

"Naruto, come down here" called his father from down stairs.

"What is it?" said the annoyed Naruto, "I was just talking to Itachi upstairs…" but he stopped at the serious look on his fathers face.

"Naruto…um… well I don't know how to tell you this…"

(Later that day)

"So… you're going to get engaged?" asked Itachi. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry… part of him wanted to laugh because Naruto might be getting engaged to the **son **of a very wealthy family but part of him wanted to cry since he had a crush on Naruto.

Part of Naruto's face was hidden behind his long golden hair but Itachi could tell that he was blushing…

'Heh no wonder… he really does look like a girl,' thought Itachi.

"I… don't want to get engaged…" said Naruto in a small voice…

(The next day)

"You look sooo pretty!" said Naruto's older sister as she looked over at her brother who was forced to wear a kimono.

Naruto turned away from his sister and looked over at Itachi, "I look like a girl," he said flatly

It took all of Itachi just to smile (he was in a bad mood since Naruto was meeting his fiancé) "You always look like a girl," he said

Naruto glared

"Hey why don't you take a picture of this?" asked Itachi to Naruto's sister

"OH that would be nice!" she said as she grabbed her camera

'Itachi I well kill you!' thought Naruto.

(Few minutes later)

"This is my son Naruto," said his father.

"Pleasure to meet you, Naruto," said a man who was wearing business suit.

There were two boys next to the man… one had short blond hair while the other one had red hair; it was hard to believe they were actually brothers.

The one who had blond hair whispered to his brother, "hey he's pretty cute, it seems you are really lucky, Gaara." (ok in this story Temari is the youngest child and Naruto doesn't know yet that Temari is Gaara's sister)

Gaara turned away from his brother and looked over at the blonde, 'I have to admit he is beautiful…' he thought.

Kankuro stepped forward, "so why don't you introduce yourself property Naruto," he said looking side ways at Gaara, "you know, tell us what you like or dislike…"

Naruto looked at them with innocent eyes, "um… my name is Uzumaki Naruto… I don't think I have lot of dislike… um… I like…Itachi-kun." Naruto's father had hard time keeping a straight face…

The others all looked at Itachi who was trying for the past minutes to stay out of sight…

Gaara smirked at Itachi to his father's surprise and Itachi accepted the challenge…

**-End of Flashback-**

"I was sooo stupid to say that," said Naruto out loud.

"Say what?" asked Sasuke who finally managed to stand up; but he was leaning on the wall for support.

"Oh you're awake," said Naruto with a smile, "I didn't really hear you…"

Sasuke tried to walk closer but then his legs shook and lost balance. He was expecting to hit the floor but he found that his sensei caught him.

Sasuke looked up at him and saw him smiling, "Maybe you shouldn't drink something so strong next time." He said

"It's not like I go there everyday," said Sasuke as he looked away blushing slightly.

"Right…" Naruto said almost sarcastically

Sasuke glared, "alright then, why have you been drinking?" he said

Naruto looked at him, "What are you talking about, Sasuke?"

Sasuke reached out and held up the glass Naruto was drinking from, "This is one of the strongest wine you can find…" he said with a smirk, "and your face is slightly red… oh and also you called me 'Sasuke' "

Naruto just stared at him then looked away.

Sasuke watched his sensei as he remembered what Itachi told him not few days ago (just by passing…)

"_hey Itachi, when did you tell Naruto sensei that you like him?"_

_Itachi smirked, "Why do you want to know little brother."_

"_I'm just bored…and curious…"_

"_well you can't really tell when Naruto is drunk considering how normal he acts but he well tell you every one of his secrets if you ask him…"_

_Sasuke looked away, "ok I can guess what happened…"_

_Itachi smirked even more, "but the next day he well forget everything that has happened… so when he woke up in his bed with me next to him he freaked out…"_

_Sasuke covered his ears, "ok oK! Too much information!"_

Sasuke smirked as he realized he can take advantage of this situation… 'maybe I should thank Neji'

* * *

sorry for not continuing for a long time… I was busy with summer school and drawing… but please review 

and since I owe you all… here's some preview…

Itachi: it seems like you're out of the game…

Kakashi: (mutter) stupid Sasuke…

Itachi: I told you not to underestimate my brother…

Kakashi: like you're the one to talk… he is ahead of you now

Itachi: I wouldn't say that (smirk)

-Y-A-O-I-R-U-L-E-S-

Naruto: school festival?

Iruka: yes… you know… when everyone participates in activities. Oh also many student's family comes…

Naruto: thinking: dammit…that means Itachi would be here

(at the festival)

Temari: SENSEI!

Naruto: hello Tamari (smile)

Temari: sensei I want you to meet my brother…

Naruto: (silence) …G-GAARA!

Gaara: Naruto?


	6. Sasuke I’m sorry

Chapter 6- Sasuke I'm sorry

* * *

"Sensei!" yelled almost everyone in the class

Naruto looked up eyes wide in shock, "huh?"

Sakura took a deep sigh, "Sensei you were zoned out for nearly 5 minutes now!" Everyone in the class looked their teacher as if waiting for some sort of explanation.

The blond hair teacher looked up at Sasuke uneasily and their eyes met for a moment. Sasuke smirked and Naruto turned his attention to elsewhere, smiled stupidly, "I… um… was… I was just thinking about something… I just zoned out a bit."

The class broke into silent whispers…

"Sensei?" said Ino loudly making everyone fall into complete silent.

"Yes?" said their teacher

"What is that mark on your neck?" she asked with a slight smirk. Obviously she already knew what it was…

The girls started to giggle and few innocent girls like Hinata was blushing.

Naruto, who was blushing furiously, grabbed his collar and raised it up to hide the mark. Then he took a sideways glance at Sasuke who was smirking at him in amusement.

"_Yo, this is Kakashi speaking…" _

'Thank god,' thought Naruto, 'I really need to thank Kakashi-san for this one…'

"_I just got one announcement to make, if you happen to see our dear Naruto-kun today ask him what he did last Friday…" (Click)_

'Or not…'

Naruto turned his attention to his students who was all staring at him…

* * *

Kakashi turned off the microphone (for once!) and turned to Itachi

Itachi on the other hand had a serious expression, "I don't get it why your helping my little brother." He said in a low voice

Kakashi looked back at him, "Trust me I still hate Sasuke for taking Naruto but might as well get a laugh out of it," he said

"It seems like you're out of the game," said Itachi smirking…

"Stupid Sasuke," muttered Kakashi as he hid his face behind a yellow book… it was obvious that he wasn't really reading it.

"I told you not to underestimate my brother…"

Kakashi looked up, "Like you're the one to talk… he is ahead of you now… you having sex with Naruto when you both were in high school doesn't really count."

Itachi walked toward the window staring out, "I wouldn't say that…" he looked back at Kakashi smirking, "unlike you I have a plan."

* * *

"dammit!" Naruto muttered as he banged his head on his desk

"Come on sensei it can't be that bad," said a smooth voice.

Naruto looked up to see the one person he didn't really want to see at the moment… Sasuke was sitting on his desk looking down at him with a slight smirk.

"Sasuke-kun, do you know what well happen if the school finds out? Your reputation well be ruined not to mention-"

Sasuke suddenly got up and pushed the chair his sensei was setting in and since it was a rolling chair it rolled back fast and hit hard against the wall. Naruto in shock closed his eyes at the impact and when he opened them he saw that he was still sitting on the chair but Sasuke was leaning over, half sitting on his lap.

He blushed as his students face got closer to his.

"One, its Sasuke, sensei, and two, I don't really care about my reputation…" His voice was smooth and silky just like…

Naruto snapped and pushed Sasuke off of him, "Sasuke-kun, I don't remember the details of what happened that night but I'm going to make sure it never happens again…" he said coldly

Sasuke didn't say anything. Then without warning he crushed his lips against his teacher's.

Naruto couldn't think, he wanted to push his student away but instead he kissed Sasuke back.

When they parted Sasuke was smirking, "Are you sure you can do that?" he asked as his hand slipped under his teacher's shirt lightly touching the skin.

'Think straight Naruto,' he thought to himself as he tried all his might not to give in to the pleasure, 'his Itachi's younger brother dammit!'

He slapped away his hands with more force then he anticipated, "Can't you see! You're my student!" he yelled, "And you're the brother of someone whom once I gave my whole heart to…"

Sasuke just stared back… Naruto couldn't read his expression.

"How do you know I don't only like you because you look like Itachi-san?"

At this Sasuke turned around, grabbed his bag… he paused at the door, "Well that is the thing. I still loved you even though half of me knew you always liked me only because I looked like my brother." The door snapped shut.

Naruto sat down on the chair realizing what he just said…

* * *

"_Thanks for inviting me," said Naruto cheerfully as he took off his shoes._

"_Don't mention it," replied Itachi as he walked into his house._

_Naruto jumped around one leg at the spot trying to remove his left shoes. But when he actually managed to achieve it he lost balance about to fall to the hard wooden floor._

_He closed his eyes but found that he didn't hit the cold floor. He slowing opened his eyes and saw he was lying on Itachi. _

"_Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" he tried to get up but Itachi just pushed him back down. Naruto blushed as he felt Itachi's hand underneath his clothing… "Itachi?"_

"_What? Don't you like me anymore?" he asked with a smirk_

"_No, it's not that," Naruto said as he pointed to the opposite side of the room._

_Itachi got up slightly and looked towards where his boyfriend was pointing and saw his little brother watching them._

_They both got up adjusting their clothes; Sasuke, on the other hand, took a step back._

"_Sasuke, come over here," said Itachi. The young boy slowing walked towards them eyes fixed on Naruto._

"_Naruto, this is Sasuke, my younger brother."_

_Naruto bend down slightly so they were at eye level, "Hello Sasuke, I'm Naruto, your brother's friend." He said with a smile._

_Sasuke looked straight into his eyes, "Hi." He said softly_

"Naruto… NARUTO!"

Naruto head snapped up, "what!" he asked.

Iruka sat down next to him, "Naruto is everything alright? You've been sleeping for an hour."

Naruto rubbed his eyes and bushed away his blond hair, "where am I?" he asked

"Teacher's room… everyone left already…"

"I see…" he said as he got up.

Iruka watched him as if he was worried, "Naruto why don't you go to the school festival that is coming up? You seemed like you can use some fun."

"School festival?" he asked as he grabbed his things.

"Yes… you know… when everyone participates in activities. Oh also many student's family comes…" Iruka said with a cheerful smile.

'Dammit… that means Itachi would be there…' he thought, "Well I'll think about it ."

"ok then, Bye Naruto."

"Bye," he gave a cheerful wave before walking out the room.

* * *

"hurry up!"

"ok ok, Ino, just stop yelling!"

"Why are we here? I mean the school's over!"

Ino turned around, "Well Temari, don't you want to know who's sensei's lover?"

"I really don't think sensei well be still here, I mean the school ended hours ago!" said Kiba

Sakura looked at the boys, "Well we didn't see sensei getting out of the school yet so he must be still here!"

"I still say you all are wasting your time," said Sasuke smirking. The other boys such as Neji, Kiba, Lee nodded in agreement after all they already knew who their sensei slept with.

"hey, Sasuke," whispered Neji.

Sasuke turned, "what?"

"Do you think they are right?"

"What are you talking about, Hyuuga?"

Neji looked serious, "I we both know that it was you who slept with him but the girls are trying to figure out who his lover is."

Sasuke smirked, "oh come on, that can't be true."

"OMG!"

Sasuke and Neji turned, "what?"

"Is that Itachi-san?"

"WHAT!"

* * *

'Maybe it well do me good to go,' Naruto thought as he walked out of the school building, 'I wonder if-'

"Naruto."

He turned around, "Itachi? What are you doing here?"

Itachi walked closer smirking slightly, "I just thought I should wait for you," he said silky, "After all we have so much to talk about."

"Well I don't want to talk to you," Naruto started to walk over to his car. He unlocked the door and opened it slightly but Itachi closed it back shut.

"If you don't want to talk we can do something else," he said with a devilish smile.

Naruto twitched, "You haven't changed, you're still a pervert…"

Itachi leaned towards him so they were inches apart, "Come on, love," he said as he ran his fingers down Naruto's neck, "It isn't like we never done it before."

Naruto glared, "Love? Itachi you know that you lost the right to call me that years ago…Sasuke?"

Itachi smirked and turned around…

Sasuke was standing few yards away from them rooted to the spot… as for the others they all were looking at the two from behind the wall.

"Sasuke come on!" yelled Neji as he started to run dragging Sasuke with him. The girls, Kiba, and Lee followed them.

"Itachi you bastard, you were planning for this to happen weren't you!" yelled Naruto as he pushed Itachi away from him.

"Does it matter Naruto? Didn't you want my brother to leave you alone?"

Naruto couldn't answer; he just stood there as Itachi just walked away.

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Tsunade-sama? Can you talk for a sec?"_

"Naruto? Is that you? Why are you calling at…" she looked at her clock, "3 am?"

"_I'm sorry… it's kind of important…"_

"Naruto, you sound like you're crying… is everything alright?"

"_Yeah…it's about Itachi…"_

"oh…"

"… _and Sasuke…"_

"ah, I see…"

"_I'm… a bit… confused…" _

"What's wrong? You like Sasuke, Sasuke likes you… perfect match."

"_I…"  
_

"Come on, brat. You aren't dating Itachi anymore! Not to mention the engagement is over. Why don't you do what you want to do for a change?"

"_I guess…"_

"If you like him don't push him away… "

* * *

"Sensei is it true that you're dating Itachi-san?" asked Tenten

"That is irrelevant to what we are learning," answered Naruto sharply.

The class groaned, "Oh come on sensei!"

Ino stood up from her chair, "Is Itachi-san your high school sweetheart?"

"Yes…I mean no! NO!"

the girls laughed just as the bell rang…

"Get out of here all of you!" said Naruto irritated…

Everyone started to walk towards the door talking with one another… everyone except certain Uchiha…

"Sasuke can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Naruto just as Sasuke was about to leave.

Sasuke stopped and walked back towards the teacher's desk…

As soon as the last person, Neji, walked out of the classroom Naruto spoke, "Sasuke… I'm sorry…about yesterday… and Itachi…"

Sasuke looked around at the empty classroom, not really wanting to meet his sensei's eyes…

Naruto sighed, turned, and was just about to walk away when Sasuke grabbed his hands, preventing him from leaving.

"Do you like…" Sasuke couldn't say the word 'brother', "Itachi?"

Naruto turned. Did he like Sasuke? Yes… the answer just came out without thinking… Did he like Itachi?... he did once… Could it be that he only like Sasuke because he looked like Itachi? … that could be a possibility…

"I did once…"

"That doesn't mean you like him now does it?" It wasn't exactly a question. It was more like a statement.

Naruto smiled, "I guess your right…" is it?

………..

……..

…….

……

The clock read 1:05 a.m but Sasuke was still reluctant to leave his sensei's house… not exactly house considering they were at the back yard lying on the grass... and it wasn't as though Naruto actually told Sasuke to leave in the first place…

"I have no clue how I coped with your brother for 7 years straight!" said Naruto as he looked up at the sky.

Sasuke who was lying next to him chuckled, "well I guess it isn't really that impossible I mean I live with him…"

"Yeah well… back in school everyone thought he was the best… sort of like how it is with you…" Naruto looked side ways at Sasuke

Sasuke looked at the blond teacher, "about what you said yesterday… how you only like me because I look like my brother…"

Naruto's crystal blue eyes met with his, "… I'm still not sure if that is true or not…"

Sasuke smiled slightly but Naruto could tell that it was just a fake, "… I did love your brother… I mean I broke off my engagement for him…"

Sasuke got up slightly, "Engagement? You were engaged?"

Naruto looked up at him, "Yes… to a guy name 'Gaara'"

Sasuke didn't speak…

He sighed, "It wasn't like I wanted to. His family was powerful and my father thought it would be great for both family if we got married…"

Sasuke looked relaxed a bit, "for once I think I should thank Itachi."

"Even so, there was no way we would have been together forever…"

"Why is that?"

"… Your parents don't like me…"he looked up at the stars, "… when they find out that you're here then they are going to throw a fit…"

Sasuke closed his eyes, "but you still love Itachi don't you?"

Naruto didn't answer…

'_Sasuke, how is it that you're not giving up? Didn't I make it clear that I might only like you because you look like Itachi and I couldn't have him?'

* * *

_

"Naruto sensei, you came!"

"We're so happy you're here!"

Naruto just smiled at the several students around him…

"Sensei"

Naruto turned around realizing the voice. Sasuke was standing not to far away from him and for once he was smiling.

"Hello Sasuke."

Behind them the girls started to whisper…

"Naruto called him only by his first name!"

"I guess they are close now… after all Sasuke is younger brother of Itachi…"

"I guess this means Naruto sensei is really dating Itachi-san…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw that he was also listening to what the girls were saying… He was about to tell them that he wasn't dating Itachi but then thought better of it… Maybe this was better… at least they won't suspect anything and Sasuke's reputation won't be ruined…

"Naruto, I didn't know you would be here…"

The girls stopped whispering right away and squealed at the sight of the older Uchiha.

"Itachi."

Itachi walked closer to Naruto and lowered his voice, "Sorry but I would have to speak to my little brother for a bit… after all he didn't come home yesterday…"

With that Itachi and Sasuke walked away…

It was silent for a while then…

"Sensei!"

Naruto turned to the girl who was running towards him, "Hello Temari-chan." He said politely

"Sensei I want you to meet my older brother."

"Sure why not." He smiled

"Sensei, this is my brother, Gaara," said Temari as she gestured towards the person next to her.

The girls who were around Naruto like Tenten, Sakura, and Ino gasped. Temari's brother didn't really look like her but they had to admit he was really good-looking.

Gaara and Naruto looked at each other for a while then spoke at the same moment…

"NARUTO!"

"GAARA!"

Temari looked at the two, "You already know each other?"

* * *

"So you still think you have a chance?"

Sasuke didn't answer…

"Are you really that stupid, little brother? He only likes you because you look like me…"

Sasuke glared at him, "oh really? Then why isn't he dating you?"

Itachi smirked, "Because something happened few years back and he is still trying to get over it… but that doesn't mean that he doesn't still like me."

Sasuke couldn't think of anything to say… what his brother was saying seemed logical… and true…

Itachi was about to say something else but then a certain name caused him to turn around…

"_NARUTO!"  
_

"_GAARA!"_

"dammit!" Itachi started to run back to where Naruto now stood in front of Gaara.

Sasuke thought for a moment, 'wait…Gaara?'

"You already know each other?" asked Temari

Naruto looked at her, "Well… we… um… " he had no idea how to tell her…

"Gaara," said a voice making everyone turn.

The girls stepped back… it was the first time they ever saw Itachi this mad…

Gaara looked at the once rival standing before him, "Itachi."

'This is not going to be good…' thought Naruto desperately.

* * *

sorry about not continuing for sooo long... I had to go to a camp then my computer didn't work... anyways please don't be mad at me!

Next chapter is going to explaine lot about Naruto and Itachi's Past... and of course Gaara is in it


	7. 1000 words Part one

Chapter 7- 1000 words (Part one)

* * *

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED BACK THERE!!!!" yelled the voice which usually held so much calmness; well not really now though.

"Naruto, you already know my personality," said Gaara who was calmly sitting on a chair in Naruto's living room. "…if I had it my way I would have killed that bastard…" he muttered.

Naruto turned back sharply, "What did you say?"

"Nothing nothing…"

There was a silence for a moment in which Gaara just stared at Naruto.

"What?" he asked

Gaara hesitated for a moment then smirked, "You changed a lot."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"You used to be shy when you're around me," Gaara smiled.

Naruto blushed, "That is then this is now."

Gaara opened his mouth to say something but then… SLAM! Gaara ducked just in time to avoid the unusually large dictionary thrown at him. He stood up, "What the-" then his eyes met with someone who looked almost like Itachi.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM SENSEI!!!!" said the younger Uchiha.

Behind him came Neji and Kakashi who seemed to have ran to catch up with Sasuke the whole time. "Sasuke! Stop!" they yelled as they held back Sasuke from lunging himself at Gaara.

Gaara looked at Sasuke for a moment then smirked, "so both Uchiha had fallen for the same person… pity… at least Itachi was a bit taller…"

That was the final stroll for Sasuke, "WHY YOU!!!" he stepped on Neji's foot and back punched Kakashi right in the face making both of them let go clutching in pain. Sasuke on the other hand ran towards Gaara and aimed a punch right at his face but Gaara got a hold of Sasuke's fist as if it was nothing.

Gaara smirked, "…and your weaker then Itachi…"

Sasuke's eyes widened "AHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Foolish little brother," said Itachi as he watched Naruto wrap Sasuke's hand.

"Shut up…"

"I'm so sorry about this… Gaara is like that sometimes…"

Itachi casually put his arms around Naruto, "It's fine, it's my little brother's fault for being weak."

Sasuke glared up at Itachi for both the comment and for putting his arms around Naruto.

Itachi smirked…

"All done," said Naruto as he got up.

"Thanks," he replied as he rubbed his hand.

Itachi just watched from the side line, his smirk slowly disappearing…

"_Hey you think your better then everyone else just because your favored by Kakashi sensei?!"_

"_I'm not favored by him!"_

"_HEY YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

* * *

_

"geesh I never thought Sasuke would be this hot headed," said Kakashi as he leaned back on his chair. Sitting across him was Naruto.

"Well I guess it runs in the family." He smiled

"So how does it feels to get both Uchiha after you?" asked Kakashi with a smile… well more like a smirk

Naruto spited out the Coffee he was drinking, "Are you crazy? There is like a age difference between me and Sasuke you know"

Kakashi looked bored, "come on Naruto it is only few years… besides I heard that you are famous for being both uke and seme."

"What are you talking about?" he was blushing…hard

Kakashi smiled, "I saw you driving Sasuke to your house the other day."

……

-sigh-, "It isn't like that at all…

"ok ok…" he turned his head to look out side the window, "anyways can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is?"

"Well since your popular around both girls and boys were can you-"

* * *

(Starting from no on it goes back and forth from past and present so try to keep up)

"It was your fault! You should have just let me drive!"

"I told you Sasuke it wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it is! Just because your older do you think you know everything?" Sasuke started to walk faster

Itachi sighed, "… come on look at it this way walking is good for us…"

Sasuke glared at him, "Are you insane? We are like 8 miles away from home!"

Itachi walked faster to keep up with angry Sasuke, "Well we can call Naruto and ask if he can give us a ride."

"It's called pride."

Itachi tried not to laugh, "Oh I see you just want to look mature around Naruto huh?" He stepped in front of Sasuke making him stop, "Are you scared that Naruto would pick me instead of you because of your age?"

Sasuke just glared at his so called brother.

They both started to walk again in silence.

"Itachi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember all the things that happened during the past years?"

"Yes I do."

"Since we have lot of time why don't we actually try to talk to each other?"

Itachi looked at his younger brother, "yeah sure…"

* * *

Ok I know I didn't update for a very long time… it is just someone in my family came to U.S plus school … anyways I want everyone to know I well never give up this story and I would appreciate it if everyone continued to read and review it…

I know this chapter is short but it is part one and I'm writing part two right now… I just wanted to put something up so people would know I am still continuing this story…


	8. NOTE

NOTE!  
PLESE YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!!!

I started to write the next chapter but I would have to put this story on hold... until I finish my other Naruto story.

My other fanfic is almost done so please be patient

and I would also be so happy if those who didn't read it yet to read it!

Again I'm sorry!


End file.
